


Open Minds

by orphan_account



Series: Comfort [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and the Winchesters settle on an arrangement, until someone else messes up their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Minds

“Sam!” I whined, hating how needy I sounded. My hands reached out, grasping, but found nothing. I instinctively opened my eyes, annoyed when the blindfold kept me in the dark. Sam grabbed my wrists as I reached up to remove it.

“I told you, I don’t want you to see anything tonight. Just feel it.” I could hear the smile in his voice as he enjoyed my frustration.

“You have to touch me for me to feel it,” I whined again.

“You want me to touch you?” His breath was warm on my neck. I moaned an incoherent response, and his lips were on me, planting wet kisses behind my ear. “If I let go of your wrists, will you leave the blindfold on?”

“Yes,” I breathed, and his hands were gone. Sam was impressively silent, and I couldn’t tell where he was headed. I jumped a little when his long fingers ran down my rib cage. I tried to pull him closer, but once again, he was gone before I made contact.

“Sam, please. Touch me,” I begged.

Finally, he stopped teasing. The bed dipped under his weight as he settled himself between my legs and grabbed my hips. In no time at all, I was writhing underneath him, tugging at his hair while his tongue tortured me. Then he was gone, leaving me in the black again.

I waited silently, trying to catch my breath and control the excitement rising inside of me. I heard him move and prepared myself for his touch, only this time it wasn’t his hands that touched me. It was something silky- a scarf, maybe?- that he trailed over my stomach and between my breasts. I arched my back at the new sensation, and Sam took his time working me over.

I needed more. I reached out for him a third time, and he finally let himself be found. I pulled him down on top of me and pressed myself against him, wanting to feel as much of his skin as possible. My hand wandered down his stomach, but he stopped me before I could move lower.

“Not yet,” he warned, “I’m not finished with you.” His mouth moved to my breasts, gently tugging at my nipples, while his hand drifted south. He slid two fingers into me without hesitation, as I was ready and waiting for him. I rolled my hips into his hand, and his palm rubbed against my clit as he curled his fingers inside of me.

“Are you ready to come or should I keep teasing you?” Sam was enjoying this way too much.

“I’m ready.”

That was all Sam needed to hear. His fingers quickened, and I cried out as the pressure built inside of me. I came loudly, and he didn’t slow his rhythm as I shakily rode out my orgasm.

Sam’s lips were on mine then, kissing me deeply. When he pulled back, I felt him leave the bed. I waited to hear the nightstand drawer open, to hear Sam pull out a condom, but the sound never came. I hesitantly pulled off my blindfold and blinked as my eyes adjusted and took in my empty bedroom.

I fell back against the pillows and let out a loud sigh. Sam’s trying to kill me, I thought with a grin.

The next morning, I was staring into the refrigerator, my mind wandering, when Dean’s arms wrapped around me. He kissed the top of my shoulder as I leaned back into him.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he murmured.

“You’re home! I missed you. I hate when you go hunting alone.” I turned in his arms to plant a kiss on his lips.

“Well, the case isn’t quite over. I just came to get Sam and head back. How are you?” Dean’s tone was serious, and his eyes narrowed in concern as he looked at me.

“I’m good, I promise.” I could feel my cheeks burning as I answered the real question he was asking. He was asking how I was handling our new situation.

The morning after I had received Sam’s note, I called both brothers into the library for an awkward conversation. Putting everything out there, every detail, had been mortifying. Telling them I had no idea what I wanted was worse. I had fully expected both of them to be angry or disgusted with me. In my mind, I already had my bags packed and was ready to face saying goodbye to both of them.

Instead, the brothers had given me the shock of my life. They had accepted my confusion. Neither seemed terribly surprised or upset at anything that had happened, and both nodded their understanding when I told them I had no idea what to do.

I left the library that morning wondering if my life could get any more strange. I should have known better than to wonder.

A few hours after that talk, I was eating lunch in the kitchen. Dean came in and sat next to me, his expression focused.

“What’s up?” I asked cautiously.

“Alright,” he started, “Sam and I have been talking. We don’t want to make this difficult for you. We both want you to know that you have the right to choose whoever you want, or no one at all, and we both understand and support you.”

“Support me?” I raised a curious eyebrow.

Dean grinned slightly. “Support you during the time it takes you to make up your mind. Sammy and I discussed it, and we’re both fine with it if you want to keep… exploring both options.”

My mouth fell open. “You’re what?” I said, a little too loudly.

“I know it might be weird at first, but if you want to, Sam and I are okay with it, too.”

“Okay with sharing me? With letting me have both of you?”

Dean nodded.

And that’s how I ended up with Sam in my bed last night, and Dean in my arms this morning. Our new “arrangement” had been going on for about a month, and I was shocked at how well it had worked out. Being with both brothers felt oddly natural. The relationships I had with them were so completely different and separate from each other that it sometimes felt like I was just leading two different lives.

“I really am good, Dean.” I assured him again, leaning up for a long, passionate kiss.

“I missed you the last few days,” Dean said. My heart raced as I stared into his green eyes. Breakfast forgotten, I took his hand and pulled him to his bedroom.

Once the door was locked behind us, it didn’t take very long for us to shrug out of our clothing and fall into bed. Dean covered me with sweet kisses, gently sucking and biting all the sensitive areas of my body until I was trembling. He kissed me hungrily, wrapping me in his strong arms and letting me feel his body pressed against mine.

He rolled onto his back, lifting my hips and taking me with him so that I was straddling him. I scooted down between his legs, wanting to taste him. I slowly ran my tongue over the very tip of his erection once, then again, moaning at the saltiness he left on my tongue. I finally took him into my mouth, slowly torturing him until he was groaning and pulling at my hair.

Roughly, he pulled me up to sit over him. His hands ran up to my breasts as I sank down onto him, letting him as deep inside me as I could.

“God, Dean, you feel…” Dean rolled his hips and stopped me from finishing my thought. He angled himself so that there was friction against my clit each time he moved, and he thrust into me as I began grinding my hips against him. The waves of pleasure washed over me, and we never broke eye contact as our bodies moved in a perfect rhythm.

Dean’s eyes were half-closed, his mouth slack, and I could tell he was close. I began sliding up and down even faster. The sight of him beneath me, lost in the feel of our bodies, made the heavy warmth in my stomach spread. All of my muscles tightened as he began tracing circles on my clit with his fingers and slamming into me mercilessly.

“Come with me,” he moaned. I cried his name and clutched at his chest as I came apart on top of him. He shuddered beneath me, fingers digging into the small of my back. I gasped as he suddenly rolled over, pinning me beneath him to kiss me greedily as we recovered.

After a few moments of silence, Dean spoke. “I’d love to stay here with you, but I need to fill Sam in on the case and get going. We’ll be back in no time, though. Just have to find a grave to get rid of the ghost that’s still hanging on.”

He kissed me on the forehead, hastily dressed, and was gone. I took a nap in Dean’s bed, falling asleep to my thoughts of both brothers and how lucky I was.

Dean and Sam left later that night to go find some ghost bones to salt and burn. I took that time to attempt to read a book while my mind drifted over the last month. Were we doing something wrong? Were they really okay with me being with both of them? It really seemed like all was well, but I questioned my luck.

I fell asleep wondering how long this could all last.

I woke up to a cloth bag being pulled over my head.

I struggled and screamed as the panic took over. Rough hands grabbed my hands and tied them. I tried to fight back, but another pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and forced me to be still. Eventually, instinct kicked in and I began paying attention to what was happening. I could breathe through the cloth, and no one had hit me. This wasn’t an attack, it was a capture. I heard three pairs of footsteps as they carried me, no longer screaming, to a vehicle. I was dumped in the back of what could only be a van, and I began working on freeing my hands as soon as I heard the door slam.

After only about twenty minutes, the van stopped. I hadn’t managed to get the ropes off of my wrists yet, but I was sitting up and ready for an attack when the door opened. The bag was ripped off of my head, and I blinked as my eyes focused on the man standing in front of me.  
Crowley.

“Crowley?” I was glad my voice sounded surprised rather than scared.

“Hello, love.”

“What the hell are you doing?” I could feel the anger and adrenaline flowing. If I could just get my hands free…

Crowley only smiled at me. “It has been brought to my attention that you are double dipping with the Winchesters. Very simply: I needed bait. You’re it, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this. Your thoughts are always welcome!


End file.
